Like a brother
by timelordassbutt
Summary: Destiel AU, Cas becomes a nurse and cares for a suicidal patient named Dean. Cas cares for Dean, and they soon establish a friendship. Cas is like a brother to Dean, but could there be more to their relationship than what they first thought?
1. Like a brother

**EDIT (please read)**

Hey, I was reading through this one night and I realised how bad it actually is. It feels rushed and I'm not very happy with how it's turned out so far. That's a bit of a habit for me, I'll plan all these exciting things for later on in the story and don't have enough patience to correctly write the chapters before the good stuff. Therefore, I'm going to be re-writing this fic. I'm going to be using the same ideas, but instead of writing a chapter and publishing it, I'm going to write at least three chapters and publish one every so often so that I properly edit and don't rush through it all. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy this cringe if you still decide to read! Thanks for your time.

Casteil ran his hand through his dark, black hair before he felt a jolt of electricity run through his chest. He could feel his blood run cold through his veins and throughout his body as he jumped himself into action, ran into his 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V and sped to Dean's motel room. He had felt that something was wrong. Not anything fatal, but something was frightening the magnificent human Castiel cared so much about. Castiel walked towards Dean's bed and examined him, slightly cocking his head. Dean was having a nightmare. He was flinching and turning and he had his face scrunched up, too. These nightmares seemed to happen a lot, ever since Dean's sister had passed away. Dean blamed himself for his sister's car accident, as his sister was driving away from his house. "Oh, Dean" Castiel lowly mumbled in his deep voice. Castiel knew that Dean blamed himself and it honestly broke his heart. It felt as if it was still Castiel's mission to watch over Dean, of course, Dean was out of hospital and had stopped any more attempts of suicide, but Castiel had grown so close to him while nursing him in the hospital. Cas had grown extremely close to Dean but Castiel never thought Dean would care for him at all, let alone as much as he really did. Dean was very appreciative of how Cas had nursed him back to health after Dean had done what he thought was such a stupid thing. Cas didn't think it was stupid, people do things like that for a reason. Cas couldn't watch him have a nightmare, not again, not ever again. He tried to wake Dean without startling him by placing a hand on his shoulder and saying his name. Castiel shook him slightly as he said a touch louder "Dean." Until he was leaning over him, loudly growling Deans name into his ear, centimeters away from his face.

Dean woke up to see Castiels great blue eyes staring into his intently and worried. "What the hell Cas?" Dean hissed, suddenly jumping up and distancing himself away from the awkward position he and Cas had been in. "Dean," Castiel apologised "you were startled by your dream so I woke you"

Dean mumbled a reply. "Well, thanks but-" he yawned "It takes a lot more than a damn dream to scare me Cas, I'm not a little kid, I can care for myself. Okay?"

"Are you sure about that, Dean?" Cas interrupted

"What the hell do you mean am I sure?" Dean snapped back, quite defensively "Of course I'm sure, I think you've forgotten that I'm a grown man! I mean, I might not have been to a medical school like you, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!"

"You're angry" Cas pointed out "You're getting defensive because you want to seem tough to everyone when really, deep down, you're broken. Dean, I can tell, that's what people do."

"C'mon man it's three in the morning, can I get some sleep?" Dean grumbled and sunk his face into his pillow. Cas rolled dean over, pushed the back of his hand to Dean's forehead. "What are you doing?" Dean quietly shouted, pushing Cas' hand away.

"Feeling your temperature" Cas simply replied and put his hand forward to continue. Dean caught his hand mid-air again and questioned him "What for exactly?"

"Your dreams." Cas replied. "They are extremely frightening to you, and if they continue, you may not sleep well. Your sleep is crucial."

"Wait, Cas, what? You watch me sleep?" Dean blurted, surprised "That's the creepiest shit ever. Wh-" Dean was interrupted by Cas."Sh" Cas groaned, playfully, a grin crawling across his face "You're such a sook, just shut up."

"D-did you just sass me?" Dean said, trying his hardest to make it look like he had been offended, but he gave up after a grin crawled onto his face. Cas acted differently with Dean than he did with anyone or around other people. Dean liked it, it made him feel special. Dean would never admit it, but he was really close to Cas, he loved him, he was like a brother.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" Cas challenged, standing up. Dean examined Castiel's face. He was so human around him, he was so…

Himself.

Dean smiled and got up. His tiredness seemed to have disappeared. "Then prepare for an ass-whooping." He tried to keep a straight face, but moments like these with Cas were so good, he couldn't help but smile. Dean ran towards Cas to tackle him, he thought it would be easy, because Cas was a little shorter than him and looked light, but it felt like he had run into a brick wall. He fell back onto the floor winded and laughed. "Well," Dean started "I was just warming up."

"So you've finished warming up?" Cas smirked

"Yu-" But before Dean could get the word out of his mouth he was back on the ground with his arms pinned above his head and a knee in his chest.

"I win" Cas mockingly sung. Cas got up and offered his hand to help Dean up. As soon as Dean grabbed Cas' hand, his mind was focused on the feeling of his rough, strong arms. Cas wrapped his long fingers around Dean's hand and Dean's hand warmed at the feeling of Castiels warm hand against his. Dean's skin tingled and he could feel the warm blood from his hand rush through his body and to his cheeks. He was blushing. Dean's excuse in his head is that he just tried to wrestle Cas, so must be hot. Way too soon, Dean was up and Cas dropped his hand. "Want a drink?" Dean asked walking to his shabby kitchen. When Dean looked back into the room Cas was left in, he saw that he was gone. Dean sighed, he hated when Cas had to leave. Especially when he would leave so suddenly. That night Dean slept like a baby.


	2. Green and blue

_God, I'm so sorry. I have no reason why I decided to make this fanfic so emo. I thought about abandoning it and starting another, but I decided to continue, as I didn't expect anyone to review or follow. Thank you so much! It makes me feel so happy! I'm writing this at 1am so I hope I don't have to rewrite it too many times. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! This chapter is about 1k words longer than the last chapter because the last chapter I was a lazy Australian microwave, so I'll try to make my chapters about 1.5k words long. Thanks, and enjoy!_

 **One year ago.**

Dean sat with his legs dangling off the edge of the large building he was perched on, wind blowing through his hair. The silence was the worst part of it all. The silence was deafening. The only thing Dean could hear on the quiet Sunday night was the whispering of trees and the occasional honk of a horn from the road beneath him. Dean closed his eyes and let his mind scream at him.

 _It's all your fault._

 _Murderer._

 _You killed Samantha._

 _Your own sister._

 _Heartless prick._

Suddenly, Dean's bloodshot eyes flung open as his pupils dilated. That's when the thought hit him;

What if the voices were right? What if he was too selfish to think, maybe it was all his fault. That's when Dean knew, he had to do it, he had to fall. _He killed his own sister._ Dean once again, closed his eyes and allowed his shoulders to slump, as he started to lean towards the winding road beneath him. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and stopped. The warmth flooded through his body and he knew it was someone he could trust, their touch reminded Dean of his sister. Dean opened his eyes and the warm tears started to run down his cheeks as he looked up into the blue eyes of the man above him. Dean stared into his eyes, almost as if trying to find a part of the man's soul. "Hey." The man said in a deep, calming voice. It soothed Dean. "Hi." Dean replied, looking away from the man's eyes after realizing he was still looking into them. The man slowly slid beside Dean. "I'm Castiel." He said. Castiel looked away, towards the sky. "Please don't" Castiel sighed. For some reason, this made Dean reconsider. Castiel was wearing a tan trench coat with a suit beneath it. He had electric blue eyes with dark hair and pale skin. Without thinking, Dean blurted "Are you an angel?" Castiel chuckled.

"C'mon" he urged, tugging Deans jacket as he stood up and dusted himself off. For some reason Dean agreed and stood up. Telepathy? Dean pondered. Mind control? He had definitely had too much to drink. Castiel helped Dean walk, as he wasn't very coordinated in this state. When they got to Castiel's car, Dean popped in shotgun while Castiel went to the driver's seat. "Where are we going?" Dean asked.

"We're going to a hospital." Castiel answered, keeping his eyes on the road. Dean was surprised by his deep voice, he hadn't heard it well in the wind on top of the building, and Castiel had only said a few words. "I don't need to." Dean started. "I didn't do anything, I just sat there."

"You don't look well." Castiel informed Dean, staring intently at the road in front of him.

"Are you a doctor or something?" Dean asked, frustrated as he turned to face Castiel. "I. Am. Fine."

"In fact, I am. A nurse actually" Castiel told Dean, a grin tugging at the side of his face.

"Great." Dean sighed sarcastically, throwing his head back onto the seat. During the drive, Dean was told that at the hospital Castiel was known as Jimmy Novak. It wasn't a long drive, only about 15 minutes. When Dean got there, he was treated for dehydration and was ordered to stay overnight. Castiel wasn't working but he decided to stay with Dean. "Got any family?" Castiel asked staring at Dean. Dean looked away. "Can you let me out of here? It's not necessary."

"No." Castiel said firmly, staring directly into Deans eyes to confirm that he was serious. Dean sighed and threw his head back. Castiel repeated his question. "Do you have any family?" This time he added "We need to call them." Dean looked away and ignored Castiel. He really wasn't in the mood for the sappy shit. He didn't even need to be here, he wasn't turning this into a teen movie. "Dean" Castiel started once again, this time his voice rising slightly. "Do. You. Have. Family." Dean looked over, and Castiel seemed to stare into his soul. "No!" Dean finally growled "And it's" Dean's voice cracked "And it's all my fault Cas." He couldn't hold it in any longer. Castiel's mind darted through the possibilities. Murder? No, he was too upset. Home invasion? Hm, possibly. Car crash? Possibly. Separate incidents? Also possible. Castiel got up and walked towards Dean and sat next to him "It's okay Dean." Castiel started, but he was cut off by Dean looking at him and saying "No its not." Dean was right, it's not okay, not right now anyway. This must be hurting him so badly. But Castiel had to make it okay. Castiel was going to make it his mission to make Dean okay. "I kn-" Castiel started but stopped himself. Castiel didn't know Deans situation, no one knows what Deans going through, so instead Cas made hush sounds and attempted to comfort him. Castiel thought back to when he wasn't in the best state, and decided to give Dean some time alone. Castiel stood up. "I'm going to get you some water and a hot milk." Cas told Dean. "Would you like anything else?" Dean shook his head

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Cas nodded his head, but decided to get the drinks for him anyway. The milk would help him sleep and the water would cool him down.

It was 10:30pm so it wasn't very crowded in the café. As Cas walked towards the café, he thought about Dean. He was in so much pain, a lot like Cas a lot earlier this year. Suddenly, Castiel's daydream was interrupted by a cheery voice. "Hello!" The girl at the bar chirped. "What can I get for you?" Castiel looked up to see a girl with blond hair and electrifying green eyes. _Not as green as Dean's_ Castiel thought. _What?_ Was the next thought that ran through his mind. Castiel realized that he hadn't replied "Oh! Yes, sorry." He chuckled and gave the young girl a smile, just to get an enthusiastic one back in return. "I'll just have two waters and a hot milk please." He smiled at the girl as she wrote it down and Castiel paid for the drinks. He sat and waited until his number was called. "48" The girl chirped, handing over the drinks. Cas smiled and thanked her, then made his way back to Dean's room. Dean had relocated himself so as he was sitting on a chair and staring at the television. "Hello Dean." Castiel said as he placed the drinks beside Dean. "I said it was okay." Dean said to Cas, looking towards the drinks. "Well, I got them anyway." Castiel replied looking at Dean. He seemed to have sobered up, but he still didn't look well. "Thanks…. I guess." Dean said, turning away from Castiel and staring into nothing with an emotionless look on his face. Castiel told Dean to sleep, he needed rest as they were going to run tests on him tomorrow. Dean didn't look to be in the best health and God knows what he had done to himself that night. They already knew that he hadn't overdosed on any drugs, so that was good. Although he had had a few tablets and they might not react well with the alcohol, so Castiel decided to watch him that night, even if he wasn't on his shift.

"Haven't you got family to go home to?" Dean asked. "Why not go to them instead of staring at me like a creep?" Dean turned his head to face Castiel that was staring at him.  
"I do not have any family that currently require my company." Castiel replied.

"C'mon, what about your girlfriend? Have a little fun." Dean mumbled while leaning towards Cas, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Cas looked away. "I don't have any kind of relationship of that manner." Castiel told him. "Dean gaped at him. "Why? You're hot? Chicks would dig the hair and eyes." Dean mentally kicked himself, now it sounds like he noticed and was mega gay for him. Even though he was straight. Dean was completely straight. He liked girls, not guys. He could call a guy hot and admit that he had stunning eyes that were brought out by the darkness of his stunning, perfect, hair. A dreamy stare and oh, the stubble was just the cherry on top.

Shit.

But he was still straight.

Dean was about to punch himself right there when Cas replied. "Well, my sexual orientation is homosexual and not many people in this area share the same sexuality as I." Castiel didn't know why he felt so comfortable with telling dean this but he felt as though he could trust him with this information. "Oh." Dean replied as he looked away. Dean didn't want to sound like he was flirting. Even if he did sound like he was flirting, he was straight, so it didn't matter. "Well, good luck." Dean added taking a glance at Castiel who was still staring at him. Dean had now finished the milk and didn't know what to do in this awkward situation. Talk? Sleep? Castiel was still staring at Dean. Castiel tried to make it look like he was staring at Dean blankly, but he was actually taking in every detail he could swallow. From the green eyes, to the 54 brown freckles spread across his perfectly shaped nose. Castiel knew that Dean was now his patient, so although he was quite an attractive man, he couldn't –and wouldn't - have such feelings in his workspace. Castiel could see that Dean was uncomfortable and didn't know what to do, so decided to direct him. "You should sleep.' He told Dean, looking into his eyes. Dean stared back.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do" Castiel looked at him and the right corner of his mouth started to tug upwards. "What do you find so funny?" Dean shot at him, a fierce look on his face. Castiel couldn't hold it in and a smile crawled onto his face. "You seem to be settling in okay."

Dean looked at Castiel, he was right but he wasn't about to admit it. Castiel was a very calming person to Dean, and although at first he felt awkward around him, he had warmed up quite quickly. "How do you know? I just wanna get out of here." Dean told Castiel, and he wasn't lying. There was no point in him being here, he'd been through much more in hunting accidents. Dean's facial expressions when Castiel mentioned that Dean had settled in had given away that Castiel was right. "Dean, you must wait until we know that you're okay." Castiel told Dean.

"I _am_ okay!" Dean replied huffing and turning away from Castiel

"Go to sleep already, stop acting like a teenage girl" Castiel said, trying to hold back a grin as he said so. Dean was quite surprised by the sudden change in attitude, maybe Castiel had grown more comfortable around Dean, too. "Says the male nurse." Dean laughed. Castiel didn't, instead he stared at Dean. Dean's laughter died into an awkward chuckle as Castiel stared intently at Dean. "What?" Dean finally said to Cas, partially embarrassed. Castiel's eyes twinkled as he smiled and looked up into Dean's eyes. "You have a beautiful smile" He smiled to dean, dimples showing and crow's feet at his eyes.


End file.
